Fall 2019 Event/E-6
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} Map Progression Map during the TP phase at node P Fall19_E6_p2.png Map during the HP phase at node W Fall_2019_Event_E-6_Map.png Map during the second HP with node X unlocked |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} Map Bonuses Note: Bonuses are still highly WIP E6 Mapwide * 1.05x: , , , , * 1.1x: , , , , , * 1.15x: , * 1.2x: , , Boss Node (Non-Stacking) * 1.32x: , , , * 1.44x: , , Boss Node (Non-Stacking) * 1.5x: , , * 1.55x: Phase 1: Transport Phase *Transport Combined Fleet : 2 CAV 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD *Route: C→F→I→K→N→O→N→P(Boss) E-6 Phase 2: Route Opening Phase Do the following in any order (Be advised some below may not be required for lower difficulties) *Node P S-Rank Once **Transport Combined Fleet required. (2 CA(V) 4 DD + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)) *Node N S-Rank Once **Can be done together with above Node P requirement. *Node E Obtain Air Superiority Once **Fleet: Surface Task Force (4 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT) *Node V A+ Rank Twice **Carrier Task Force required. (1 FBB 2 CV 1 CVL 2 CA(V) + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT) **Route: C → F → J → L → R → V *Node H Obtain Air Superiority Once **Can be done together with Node V, but must bring Fleet of 2 FBB 2 CV 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT) ***Otherwise bring 1 BB 4 CV(B) 1 LHA + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT **Route: A → B → E → D → F → G → H *Node M Obtain Air Superiority Once **Fleet: Transport Combined Fleet: 2 BBV 4 DD + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V) **Possible to do this via 6 Submarines, but several required. *Obtain Air Superiority via LBAS Air Defense . Phase 3: Boss Pre-Final Phase *Deplete Boss HP Gauge down to Last Dance. *Fleet: 3 BB 2 CA(V) 1 Akashi Kai or Akitsushima Kai + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (CLT/CA(V)/DD/AV/AO. No FBB/CVL in 2nd fleet) *At least 3 required. *Route: A → B → D → I → K → X → S → W(Boss) **Bring Nelson Touch, Hiei, Kirishima, and recommended historical Ships are Ayanami Kai Ni, Fletcher Kai, Yuudachi Kai Ni, Yukikaze Kai. Phase 4: Boss Debuff BOSS HP GAUGE BAR MUST BE IN LAST DANCE FIRST. *S-Rank Node S once **Same Fleet as Pre-Final. *S-Rank Node Q once **Fleet: Carrier Task Force: 2 FBB 4 CV(B) + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT **Route: A → B → D → F → G → H → J → L → Q *S-Rank Node V once **Same Fleet as used in Phase 2. *Obtain Air Superiority in Node M once **Same Fleet as used in Phase 2. *Obtain Air Superiority via LBAS Air Defense Twice **Recommended to use a Submarine Fleet to cruise around easily. E-6 Phase 5: FINAL KILL *Same Fleet as Pre-Final. You may consider use of an AO with for higher performance at Boss.